Kicked Out
by Riley.elaine
Summary: Derek kicks stiles out of the pack. Will he fall into a pit of despair or will unexpected friends show him his true potential and maybe just maybe help him find love.


SO HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! Rewrote my former fic and like this much better. Please tell me your opinion!!! I can't decide if I want to have a magical stiles or werewolf Stiles or a combo magical werewolf stiles so please let me know in the comments what y'all would like! Oh and sterek is a most likely so if you have an issue with m/m relationships get out!

I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters!

Chapter 1

BZZ BZZ

Sourwolf: Get to the loft immediately pack meeting.

Woah. Hold up. Stiles brain when into complete and utter shock.

Frozen In place rereading the text from his sourwolf.

"Did I just now get invited to a pack meeting?" Stiles questions to himself. Shaking of the shock he hurries into his closet grabbing some denim jeans and his signature red sweatshirt.

STOMP, STOMP , STOMP "Stiles what the hell are you dong?" His dad calls ;right before putting a piece of bacon in his mouth; beginning to worry from all the flustered steps happening on the stairs.

"Gotta run dad, uhh Scott invited me to play some video games. Love you and if you put one more piece of bacon in your mouth were eating salad for a week." Stiles yells basically already out the door "Love you to, and..." Slam! The front door shuts before his dad can even get another word off, uttering to himself "Drive safe."

While driving his moms jeep over to the loft stiles tries to remember the last pack meeting he was invited to but can't. Come to think of it has been months. With his mind stuck on that thought, he doesn't notice he's swerving lanes HIOOONNNKKKK!! Shaking his head abruptly "OH SHIT" he yells while hurriedly turning the wheel. "Wooooo that was a close one." *... Like minutes later...* Finally getting to Derek's, Stiles parks his Jeep turns it off and begins the ascending steps to the loft.

WHOOSH the loft door slides open and all eyes fall on stiles. Manic laughter befalling Stiles after uttering "So What new threatens has entered beacon hills at their own risk." Still being stared at stiles begins to feel very uncomfortable "It was just a joke guys come on lighten up." Mid stride to the couch Stiles is interrupted by Derek stating "You're out of the pack." Stuck in total shock AGAIN (Wow twice in one day what is my life) Stiles blurts out a croaked "WHAT?!"

"YOUR, OUT, OF, THE, PACK." Jackson puts out demeaningly. "I heard you Jackass! What I meant was WHY??"

"Well mainly because you're human." Lydia Stated matter of factory.

"But also because you're a big a liability, and we want to keep you safe." Scott chimed in with smile feeling as if that comment would make a difference in my emotions. "Oh well if that's just it, OK then." Stiles said VERY sarcastically. The whole pack just looked at each other in confusion. "Well that was easier than we thought!" Issas said. "Yeah we though you were going to freak out and get all upset." Scott added.

And that's when Stiles lost it. Like REALLY lost it. He looked at each member of the pack, excuse me former pack, really looked at them.

He looked at Isaac who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, his head partially stuck in a book, and he remembers the former scared and broken teenager now a confident werewolf in a strong pack. He looked at Erica and Boyd cuddled up together on the love seat in the living room, and he remembers the two former social outcasts, one with a disabling medical issue and another a mute boy (who's still pretty mute) now a strong couple. He looked at Jackson and Lydia sitting on the brown leather couch in the middle of the room glancing at each other with loving emotions and remembers the asshole of a teammate and love of his life now seemingly soulmates (Jackson's still an asshole so really not much to say here). He looked at his best friend who's eyes haven't left the love of his life; a hunter who's last name is known world wide Allison Argent; for what seems like forever leaning against the brick wall with his love in his arms and remembers the nerdy asthmatic loving friend who's now been overcome with the need to save and Allison, and then with one final turn of his head he looks at the one person who he looked up to the most Derek, standing confidently near the kitchen picking dirt out of his nails and he remembers the young adult he first met who was overcome with anger and sadness, but was willing to help a newly turned werewolf develop (well kinda help). The man he has started to fall for now staring blankly at Stiles waiting for a response.

And that's when Stiles said it, he said it all. ""Why would I be upset, is it because I've devoted months to this pack, is it because I made this pack, is it because I helped you Isaac get over your fathers abuse or you Erica who I helped form a relationship with Boyd, or how about you Lydia who I've helped show the world that beauty and brains is a real combination or you Scott, you who I have known for years and years, you who I've divulged secrets to, you who i have spent endless nights playing video games with, you who has forgotten about your best friend in order to spend days and night like a lost puppy following allison, or maybe it all comes back to Derek. Maybe he's the reason I'd be upset, maybe it's because he's the reason I'm in this mess. He's the reason 5 teenagers are now werewolves. He's the reason I have to lie to my dad. He's the man I have fallen for, and he is the man who has betrayed me. That's why I am upset, so screw all of y'all. Don't come crying to me when some big bad comes to town and you can't figure out how to defeat it!" And with that said stiles leaves, slamming the hard concrete door on his way out.

The pack just stands there confused and ignorant to the fact of where all stiles anger is coming from.

"Golly what's his problem."


End file.
